You can't always get what you want
by SimOph52
Summary: Booth and Brennan one up each other in showing how much they care for each other. Fluff overload. Competition arises between the two to figure out the most creative ways to show their affection. What happens when they run out of ideas and who will win?
1. Round 1

**CHAPTER TWO LINK: /s/4420538/2/Youcantalwaysgetwhatyouwant**

* * *

Brennan sat in the passenger seat of Booth's SUV. He had just gotten back from an undercover mission that left a vacancy in her life for the past two months. It had taken her by surprise, the sudden feeling of loss she felt the day; no, the moment she knew he had left D.C. She hadn't expected the rush of emotions she felt to hit her so hard; to feel so off kilter that she would need to use a sick day to merely recuperate from his journey over the state line. She had felt saddened by his lack of presence in the two months that he was gone, but knew that there was nothing that she could say to him about it because of his new fling Anna.

She could never have Booth the way she truly wanted because not only did the two of them work together, but because of their line and the fact that Booth was head over heels for someone else. She was disheartened by it, but remained stoic whenever she was around people, making sure that they knew that she was okay with it; No, not that she was okay with it, but that it didn't effect her one way or the other. It didn't kill her to see the smile he gave Anna when they met at the diner to leave for home, and it didn't hurt her feelings when the sparkle in his eye that used to be solely for her was now shared by the mention of Anna's name or the sound of her clacking heels on the floor coming toward him. It didn't bother her because Booth's love life had held no interest in Temperance Brennan's mind. She didn't care.

She knew that this was all bullshit, but she remained firm in her decision to merely stop being in love with Seeley Booth. It wasn't rational to be in love, and after a while of desensitizing herself to his smell, eyes, smile, warm greeting, touch, breath, blissful tone of his voice, the concern in his eyes for her… she would be fine. The dopamine and nor epinephrine wouldn't course through her bloodstream as quickly as it had and she would eventually loose interest in him and be completely fine. She would be just FINE.

"You okay?" he asked glancing at her out of the corner of his brown eyes.

She snapped out of her daze and looked around like she had been startled. He fists were clenched and her jaw was so tight that she could feel the pang of hurt sizzle through her head, "Yes," she said coughing, "I'm fine." She rolled her eyes at her response and looked out the window.

It was dark out. They had just eaten dinner at the diner, and since he had picked her up early that morning to go to a crime scene, he was now obligated to drive her home as well.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "So, how is Anna?" she asked. In all honesty, she really liked Anna. She was a sweet girl and she really was the perfect mate for Booth. She wanted children; she was kind and sensitive just as he was. Parker was also fond of her as she would take him shopping for toys and play with him like a friend rather than an adult. She was a special education teacher at one of the public schools in the area and most importantly, she made Booth happy which is something that Temperance believed she could never accomplish with such grace and dignity.

"She's good, Bones." He said, eyeing her up again in his peripheral vision, "I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

Brennan cleared her throat and shifted again, "You know I'm not good discussing relationships, Booth. Maybe you should try Angela."

"No, I need to talk to you about this. My best friend."

Brennan's eyes widened and she slid away from him, propping herself up against the passenger door, "Oh my God. You proposed to her, didn't you?"

Booth let out a loud laugh and slapped the steering wheel with his left hand, "No, Bones!" he said calming down, remnants of giggles escaping his lips, "I've only known the girl for a little over three months, two of which I was undercover for!"

Brennan visibly relaxed and moved herself back into the appropriate automobile seating arrangement, "Okay then, what is it?"

"I'm not in love with her." He said straight forwardly.

"But you two are perfect for each other!" she said in shock. She was both happy and sad for this sudden revelation. She knew that if he didn't love Anna that she had a chance, but she also knew that not only would she not make the grade for him, and worst of all he was most likely throwing away a relationship that was worth pursuing and investing time into.

"I know!" he said, "That is what I keep telling myself."

"Love is… a ridiculous ideal anyway, Booth." When she made this statement, she could help but look away from him, knowing that every syllable was a lie.

The car pulled over in front of her apartment and he shut off the engine and got out of the car. She followed suit, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the passenger door. Booth held the door open for her as she slid out and then closed the door behind her. She began to ascend the stairs toward her building and stopped when she noticed that he wasn't following her, "What?" she asked.

He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his coat and looked down for a moment, "She is perfect for me, Bones. She loves Parker. She's kind and generous. She is also very smart; I mean, not smart like you, but smart nonetheless." They both laughed, "She believes in God and wants to get married and have kids; white picket fence and a dog. But she has one fatal flaw, Bones."

He looked up at her and Brennan was looking down at her feet, feeling the presence of the man she felt she could never have, "What is that?" she said feeling more destitute and alone than ever.

"She isn't you." He said simply.

She looked up at him, confusion written in the lines on her face. Her eyes began to water and his smile became even brighter than it had ever been. She immediately ran down the steps and launched herself into his arms; feeling whole for the first time since she was fifteen years old.


	2. Round 2

**Okay okay... so you got me. This is going to be a side project to "Cheerman in the Woods". I'm not sure where it is going yet, but I will probably have that sorted out rather quickly. **

**Enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

"What about Anna?" Brennan asked pulling away from the embrace.

"I broke up with her earlier today." He said.

Brennan shook her head and then hit him in the chest, "You totally played me!" she said returning his smile.

"Woah there, Bones. Are you taking 'Contemporary Vocab: 101' with Dr. Sweets?" he laughed.

She hit him again in the chest and then wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his for their first kiss. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was more than she could have ever asked for. Although she had been reluctant to admit her feelings to him before, especially before he had left for the undercover mission, she didn't care anymore. After a very long time of being with one another and sharing the awkward emotions that they had hidden within themselves, they could finally be what the both of them had always wanted; not just with one another, but together; really and truly together.

Temperance Brennan was normally the kind of woman who would disapprove of romantic public displays and would snicker at the over dramatized theories of love that women; and sometimes men would make about their significant others. Women crying on their best friends shoulders whimpering, "He just doesn't understand me" and men at the bar shooting darts and joking with their buddies about their "crazy girlfriends" was not something that interested her. In short, she had become jaded to the idea of love.

But with Seeley Booth, all of her preconceived notions about romance and marriage and; dare she even think it, children, were all becoming possibilities in her mind. She was hesitant to even breech the subject of what this new relationship between them could mean for their jobs and their lives and although it was something that was of high importance, she didn't want to open up that box of maggots now. This night was perfect and it would remain that way if she had any say in it.

She released herself from their embrace once more before looking into his eyes. She had seen them up close before, but not this close. She knew very well from previous experience that it was easy to get lost in them, but this time, she wanted to and there was nothing that could interrupt her, except of course, him.

"Bones?" he said blinking and moving his head back slightly to get a better view of her face.

"Yes?" she said loosening her grip around his neck.

"Have a nice night. And don't forget to lock your door behind you." He said pulling away from her.

"Wha… aren't you going to come up?"

He backed away from her, with a smile that could only be described as cocky, "This is new, Bones. We should take it slow. Do you agree?"

She smiled back at him, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

If it was possible, his smile became brighter, "Goodnight, Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth." She turned to walk back up the steps.

"Lock you're doors!" he yelled after her, "Now that I have you, I don't intend on loosing you."

She reached the top of the stairs and turned with a playfully malicious smile, "Who says you have me?"

He laughed out loud, "Good one!" he said sarcastically, "Just…"

She cut him off, "Lock my doors, I know. I always do."

She opened the door to her lobby and walked inside. She knew that Booth was watching her walk into the building and he wouldn't leave until she completely disappeared from sight. She knew that because he always did that but also because she could always feel his eyes still on her.

She was still smiling widely when she reached her floor and stepped out into her hallway. Her muscles were aching with the contortion of her face because it had been so long since she had smiled like this. She gently massaged her cheeks, attempting to release the tension and stop smiling only for a moment, but it was no use. She slid her key into her lock and twisted it, hearing the familiar and soothing pop sound that ultimately was like a welcome home from her apartment to her. She pushed the door open and walked inside, pushing herself around the door and closing it quickly behind her. Booth had told her once that the most common way for criminals to obtain their victim or attain their goods was to catch unsuspecting people at their open doors. Every time she opened her door she thought of his voice relaying the information and every time, it made her enter her apartment that much quicker.

She locked the deadbolt and the chain lock as well at the handle lock behind her before flicking on the lights and leaning against the door. She closed her eyes and inhaled dreamily remembering Booth's words and his smell and his eyes and his warm touch. She inhaled again, slightly confused about the smell that she was receiving. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. There were twelve arrangements of daffodils placed strategically around the room. She leaned her head to the side, instantly knowing that they were from Booth. She walked over to the first arrangement that sat on her coffee table and leaned into them. There was a card in it.

She plucked the card from the plastic holder and opened it. It stated simply, "Caesar's Cipher". Her eyebrow raised and she was immediately intrigued. She ran to each of the arrangements and plucked the cards from each of them, then laying them out on the floor. Each of the cards had a number on it which she laid out in order and then she began decoding. It didn't take her very long to decipher the entire message, after all it was a fairly simple cipher and she was very good at puzzles. She hadn't been reading as she went along so she quickly got up and tore off her coat and ran into the kitchen to put on the water for some tea before grabbing the letter and sitting down on the couch.

**"_I'm not a poet so I can't write you a poem, but if I could I would do it in a heartbeat. I can't sing but if I could write you a song I would do it in a second. I'm not good at riding a horse (and after our pony play case, I'm not really interested) but if you requested it, I would ride a noble steed to be your knight in shining armor (Not that you need saving… most of the time). I don't know the names of the skeletal system, but I know each muscle in your face that tenses when you get angry (specifically at me), or sad (for any reason) or need someone to help you (even though you'd never admit it). I know that you don't believe in God, but my love for you is absolute and if you love me too, then that is nothing short of a God given miracle in my book. You give me the strength to do my job everyday and the reason that I can get to sleep at night. Regardless of how you took my news earlier about my feelings for you, just know that I will never leave you and I will always love you."_**

The tea kettle began screeching and Brennan was startled away from her reverie. She jumped off the couch, the tea kettle now throwing a fit from being ignored. She twisted the handle, turning the water off and then leaned against the counter top.

She was mystified. Positively mystified by this man, whom she thought she knew. She never knew that he was capable of something like this; something so romantic that in mere written words could make her feel so light headed. But as with everything else the two shared, the competition had begun and she was already two points behind.


	3. Round 3

**I'm not really a fluffy kind of gal. I like reading fluff, but I never considered myself good at writing it. So apparently, I was wrong. hahaha**

**Let me know what you think, as always.**

**R&R love-birds.**

* * *

It had been a week since Booth had told Brennan that he loved her and as of yet, he had rarely had a chance to talk to her about their personal lives because of the intense case load that they had hovering over their heads. A few new things had happened, small things, but good nonetheless. In the car on the way to the case he would often hold her hand even when they were bickering with each other about belief systems or the societal mores that were inflicted upon the youth of D.C. and America as a whole. They also recently became aware of the time gaps that they spent merely staring into each others eyes after coming upon some common ground which they hadn't noticed previously.

Booth was walking into the Hoover building after a morning of visiting potential suspects and informing the victim's family of their tragic loss. Despite the sadness of the days events, Booth couldn't help but feel happy. He had waited a little over three years to be able to tell Temperance Brennan how he felt about her, and it had finally happened; and he didn't get beaten up by her. There was nothing he could possibly conceive of that would make his happiness falter.

He walked confidently into his office, stripping himself of his coat while pirouetting like Gene Kelly and tossing his coat onto the leather arm chair that sat in the corner. He clapped his hands, then making his way around his desk, twirling his chair before sitting down with a confidence that didn't normally come with sitting. The whole routine would have looked like it had been choreographed like an old time movie musical. He was on top of the world.

He had only been back in his office for about twenty minutes when a flabbergasted Charlie stepped inside the door. Booth looked up at him expectantly. When he didn't start speaking, Booth took the lead, "Yeah Charlie?"

"Uh… Agent Booth… there is a… package for you?" The smile on Charlie's face was uncanny and the tone and questioning manner of his statement immediately took Booth by surprise, as though he was questioning the validity of his own statement.

Booth leaned forward toward the younger agent, "Okay then… bring it in here."

"Uh…" Charlie stuttered as he looked from Agent Booth to an invisible point on the wall, as though he were looking at the package in his mind, "Sir, I'm not sure that that is entirely possible."

Booth's eyebrow rose in curiosity, "What? Where is it right now?"

"It's in the lobby sir. It was apparently tough enough getting it inside the front door. There is no way the delivery guy is going to be able to get it into the building with out the use of a… a crane sir." Charlie said, laughing now at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Booth rose from his chair and joined him in laughter, "What is this thing?"

Charlie waved his boss through the door, "I think you'd have to see it to believe it."

Booth jogged down the hallway to the elevator, his prodigy quickly on his heels. The bounded into the elevator like two college boys on a beer run and Booth hit the "L" button, making it light up causing the doors to close in front of them.

When the doors reopened, Booth could see a crowd of Agents standing around something that was apparently a package addressed to him. The dinging of the elevator door caused the Agent's who stood gawking at the large object to look up toward Booth who smiled at them eagerly, wondering what in the world could cause this much chaos in the J. Edgar Hoover building. He stepped out of the elevator, then feeling a pat on his shoulder. He turned to see Cullen eyeing him up, "I hope you learned to share in kindergarten, Agent Booth."

Booth's eyes widened, now completely invested in the revelation of this package. He walked closer; Agent's parting the way as he made his way to the center of the crowd. When he got there, he could not believe his eyes.

It was a white square box with red ribbon around it that had to be at least five feet wide and three feet tall, and on the top of it, a small sticker was placed at the center. The sticker looked like it would normally be on a regular sized box, and the enormity of this one seemed to make the sticker almost ironic. Booth leaned forward and read the sticker out loud, "Auntie Jo's Specialty Bakery." Realization hit him and he was stunned, "Wait… no way." He smiled, looking up at the ravenous agents near him.

Booth gestured to the security guard for a pair of scissors that were already gripped tightly in the guard's hand awaiting the opening of the box. Booth did the honors, cutting the ribbon that slinked off of the box and then lifting the lid to reveal a very large apple pie resting inside. The men standing around him groaned in delight as the smell of the apples and cinnamon wafted throughout the lobby. In the center of the pie, there was a piece of paper propped on one of the cross pieces of crust that lay over the delicious insides of the mixture. Booth stepped inside the box and reached toward the note.

"If you fall into that pie," one of the agents in the crowd said, "I'll never forgive you, Booth."

All of the men laughed including Booth as he outstretched his hand a little further and grabbed the note off of the top. He put it in his pocket and found a stack of plates and plastic utensils that had been given to them from the bakery, "Dig in, boys." He said climbing out of the box and letting them feed off of his present. He walked over to Charlie who was impatiently staring at the men who were crowded around the pie; itching to get his own piece. Booth smiled at him and gestured toward the box, "Get me one while you're at it." Charlie eagerly raced toward the box in hopes of getting some of the crust part.

Booth turned to observe the sight in front of him. If any criminals were able to see what was happening in this lobby, they would know how to distract FBI agent's from solving crime. He took the note out of his pocket and opened it. It was her handwriting on the card and he traced his fingers over the scrawl before reading what it said, "The difference between you and this pie is that a sugar high lasts for only a few hours, but the high I get when I'm with you is permanent."


	4. Round 4

**Here is round 4. Let me know what you think. I believe that this one might be slightly less cute than the others, but I wrote this after a 9 hour day at work, so forgive me. haha**

**Enjoy!**

Another week had gone by and Temperance Brennan was becoming antsy, extremely quickly. It seemed as though, by telling her that he loved her, it opened up the floodgates of her emotions. When she was with him she was exceedingly happy; almost blissful, and when she wasn't with him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Even examining remains couldn't stop her mind from leading its way back to thoughts of Booth.

Angela had quickly caught on to the Anthropologist's euphoria and finally received the confirmation of the blossoming relationship that she had been predicting for the past three and a half years.

"Tell me everything!" she squealed, rushing over to the couch in Brennan's office and making herself comfortable for the impending girl talk.

Brennan rolled her eyes and made her way, slightly begrudgingly to the seat beside her, "It's really…" she said shaking her head, "It's the most amazing thing I have ever been a part of, Ange. I'm extremely fortunate for it."

Angela squealed again causing Brennan to laugh, "I just knew it! How did this all come about?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. Basically he told me that he needed advice about his relationship with Anna."

Angela rolled her eyes at the mention of the other woman's name, "He asked you for advice on another relationship?"

"It's not what you think. He had said that he wasn't in love with her and I told him that she was probably the perfect woman for him."

"… and?" Angela said, not understanding the relevance.

"He said that she wasn't perfect for him because…" she closed her eyes and shook her head, the words of that night replaying in her mind.

"Because why?" Angela asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"Because she wasn't me."

Angela's jaw dropped and her eyes became wide and tear stricken, "That is the sweetest thing I think I have ever heard."

Brennan laughed at her best friend's reaction and then continued, "After that, I went up to my apartment and there were twelve bouquets of daffodils waiting for me. Each bouquet had a note that was in cipher and I had to decode them to figure out the message."

"What did it say?" Angela asked, flabbergasted.

Brennan held up a finger and rose from the couch making her way to her bag and pulling out the piece of paper with the deciphered note from that night. She handed it to Angela and stood over her shoulder, rereading the note as well.

"Sweetie! He's a keeper!" she said, her voice lowering in attempts to convey her seriousness.

Brennan smiled and straightened up, "In retaliation, I sent a five foot pie to the FBI building."

Angela laughed, "That is brilliant, but sweetie, retaliation? You're in a relationship, not a battle."

Brennan took the note back from Angela and folded it and placing it back in her bag, "Love is a battle field, Angela."

Angela laughed at the reference and stood up from the couch, "Did miss empirical scientist just admit to being in love?"

Brennan blushed and looked away from her, "It was a pop culture reference, I thought you would be proud."

"Pop culture from the mid eighties, sweetie." Angela laughed, "You get an A for effort. So, did you write a note?"

"A note?" Brennan questioned.

"Yes, in the pie."

Brennan looked Angela in the eyes and bit down on her lower lip mumbling out a small and meek, "Yes."

"Well…"

"It said: The difference between you and this pie is that a sugar high lasts for only a few hours, but the high I get when I'm with you is permanent."

Angela tilted her head and studied her friend with a look that could only be described as adoration, "That is really sweet, Bren."

Brennan blushed again and looked away.

Just then, Hodgins popped into Brennan's office, "Hey Doctor McB. You have a package."

Brennan nodded and turned to walk away, but before she could, her best friend pulled her back for a hug before saying, "I'm so happy for you, sweetie. Seriously, you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Ange. I just hope it works out in our favor."

"It will. If there is such a thing as destiny, it walks with you and Booth."

Brennan raised an eyebrow, questioning her statement, but shook it off and went to receive her package.

She walked out of her office and rounded the corner towards the platform when she saw a large rectangular box in the middle of the floor. On the top it had an invoice with her name on it. Hodgins and Zach were already standing next to the box wondering what could possibly be held inside.

Normally when they received a box like this, inside it held human remains, and the only time they ever received them was when Brennan was solving a case with Booth in another state. Obviously, Brennan was not out of state.

Brennan looked up at the men and nodded to them, insinuating that she would need help opening it up. They each grabbed a side of the box and lifted the top off revealing its contents inside.

"Oh my God, is that what I think it is?" Angela said staring down at the skeleton inside the box.

Brennan laughed and looked at her, "Actually, no. These bones are made of acrylic." She said leaning over the skeleton, "This is a teaching skeleton, anatomically correct."

The skeleton was holding a note and a daffodil, which she immediately picked up and turned away from the group to read.

_"Without you, I am a shapeless mass. I cannot stand or sit, I cannot run or walk, I cannot move or breath. You are my bones and I cannot live without you."_

Brennan began giggling at the note which caught the attention of Hodgins, Zach and Angela. Angela, picking up on the situation moved toward Brennan and peered over her shoulder. Brennan moved the note so that her friend could read it better.

Angela inhaled sharply and looked at her friend, "Sweetie!" she squealed.

Brennan smiled, possibly wider than she had ever in her entire life, "You need to help me think of something, Ange. I don't know if I can top this."

Angela nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll think of something perfect."

Brennan brought the daffodil to her nose and inhaled it's scent. She was enjoying this game immensely.


	5. Aside with Angela

**Never fear, the fluff is here. Okay, so, this one is not as fluffy as the rest, but tomorrow night you're in for another fluff fest so don't worry. I just felt like there was a need for more Angela involvment and despite how much we all want Booth and Brennan to get in a car and run off to Fiji together and make like Angela and Garyson... this is a family show: and by that I mean, it's about all of them working together, not just B/B and I felt the need to continue that in this psuedo-fic. **

**Enough rambling! On with the show!**

**R&R please!!**

* * *

Brennan was seated in her office next to Angela on her couch. She was absent mindedly staring at the teaching skeleton that had been rolled into her office after the packaging had been disposed of. All of the employees of the medico legal lab had suspiciously eyed the skeleton as it was wheeled in, and those who hadn't gotten a peak of it had been walking by her office door all day, slowing down at the threshold to catch a glance at the gift that Temperance Brennan had received in the mail.

It seemed as though it was more unusual to everyone in the lab for a set of fake bones to be sent to the Jeffersonian rather than actual human remains; and that fact seemed slightly upsetting to Brennan, but she couldn't help but agree with the abnormality of it.

Hodgins and Zach found the skeleton to be amusing; immediately finding objects to decorate the frame with. Zach placed a top hat on the skeleton's head which he had had in his desk drawer for the past three years which Hodgins explained had been there since the founder's ball when Zach attempted to don it that night before Hodgins beraded him about it. Hodgins had positioned the skeleton with his hands on his hips; or pelvic bones in this instance, and secured a wrapped cigar in its mouth, and Angela donated a black scarf to the cause and gave him the Venetian knot which only added to the sluethy gentleman look that the skeleton was beginning to resemble.

"I wonder if he has a face." Angela said turning to Brennan with a mischevious grin.

"I can guarantee that he does have a face, Ange. But I'm sure that it would be rather generic and plain with no poignant features."

Angela shrugged and turned back to the skeleton, "At least now I have a project for a rainy day."

Brennan turned to her, now wearing a look of confusion, "Why can't you work on it when it's sunny or snowing?"

Angela tilted her head back and let a loud laugh escape her lips, "It's just an expression, Bren. It means that its something to do when you have nothing better to do."

Brennan nodded in silent recognition of the phrase and sighed, "What am I going to do, Ange." She said, sounding slightly more desperate than she had intended. After all, this was merely a game. It's not like she was really in need of any kind of serious help.

She momentarily realized that she was asking for help from Angela in order to procure a gift for Booth that would relay her feelings for him. Her feelings of love. Her heart began beating faster and her eyes widened, "Oh my God." She said tensing up.

Angela immediately shifted toward her friend and placed a hand on her arm, "What sweetie? What's wrong?"

"Angela," Brennan said shifting her gaze toward her, "I'm in love with Booth." She said exasperatedly.

Angela giggled and squeezed her arm, "Uh, yeah, Bren. What? Are you just realizing this now after all of the tokens of love you two have sent each other?"

Brennan raised her hand to her forehead and rubbed it vigorously, "I… I guess, it just didn't even occur to me. I was focusing so much on the game aspect of it that I didn't even realize what the game was about. He doesn't even know that I love him, Ange."

"Honey, I'm pretty sure that he knows by now."

"How could he possibly know when I've never told him?"

"You've said it yourself, Bren. He's got a gift for reading people. He knows."

Brennan nodded her head and relaxed a little, becoming more comfortable on the couch, "The other day we were going to a crime scene and recently we've been holding hands in the car…"

Angela squealed, interrupting Brennan's train of thought, "Sorry sweetie. I know that you're all used to this and everything, but I have been waiting for this for three years and have yet to see you two together for more than five minutes. I need time to get over the initial shock and excitement." Angela paused, waiting for a reaction from Brennan. When she received none except the blank stare of her friend, she said, "Continue, please."

"We've been holding hands in his car and..." Brennan stiffened again, only this time she was beaming, "I've got it Ange. I know my next play."


	6. Round 5

**It seems as though my creative juices are flowing out of me like Niagra Falls. I woke up this morning and wrote half of a new story, now I just finished this chapter and have to be heading over to Cheerman in the Woods!!**

**It seems as though my imagination is insatiable when it comes to Booth and Brennan!!**

**haha**

**R&R I'm glad you are all enjoying this so much!!**

* * *

Booth was sitting on his couch at home with an ice cold beer in his hand. After a long week of investigating with his beautiful partner and… significant other, for lack of a better phrase, he was finally relaxing on the cool afternoon in front of his new forty-two inch plasma screen television. The only thing that could have made this moment better was to have her by his side. But alas, that was not the case.

He was waiting for the arrival of his son today, and had decided that he wanted to talk to Parker about his new relationship with Bones by himself before being bombarded with all sorts of new information.

He was extremely excited and somewhat nervous about how his son would take the news. Not that Parker didn't love Bones, but he just wanted to make sure that Parker would understand that this meant that she was becoming a part of the family rather than taking the place of anyone already woven into his current situation.

There was a knock at the door and Booth set down his beer and ran to the door. He swung open the door, expecting a small set of arms to be hurdling in his direction, only to come face to face with a package sitting on his doorstep. He looked around the front of the house to try and spot it's deliverer and found no one.

Always the FBI Agent, Booth ran into the house momentarily, eventually reappearing with a utility knife. He kneeled down next to the package, examining it closely. There was no return address on it and no delivery address either. Simply his name in computerized text on a sticker.

He leaned forward, listening to the box and making sure that it was not making any uncharacteristic noises; which it wasn't. He then carefully and delicately plunged the utility knife's point into the tape that was encasing the edges of the cardboard, expertly unsealing it and opening the flaps carefully. When it was open, he found a model car. Not just any model car, but the exact miniaturized replica of his standard issue SUV.

Booth immediately smiled. He knew exactly who this was from and why it had been sent to his doorstep. He picked up the car in childlike admiration of it's exactness to his car. He popped open the trunk and found mini bullet-proof vests made out of pieces of fabric and a soldier's toy rifle. He laughed with his whole body. He looked up and tried to see if she was still there, "Bones?" he called, but received no reply.

He closed the trunk and then opened up the passenger side door to find a note on the floor. He took it out and opened it.

_After all of the fights that we've had about who is going to drive, I now realize that you wouldn't let me drive because you were intending on driving straight into my heart. _

_P.S. I'm in love with you. Just for clarification's sake._

Booth was beaming now, so much so that he hadn't realized that his son was hoping up his front porch steps.

"Daddy!" Parker cried.

Booth instantly came out of his thoughts to look up at his son, "Hey buddy!"

"What are you so happy about?" Parker asked curiously.

Booth looked past Parker to find Rebecca following behind him. He looked back at Parker, "Oh nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Cool car, Dad! It looks just like yours!" Parker said, aptly brushing the side of the vehicle with his hand and opening the hood, "Can we play with it?"

"Maybe later, Park."

"I'll be back tomorrow around ten to pick him up?" Rebecca said coolly.

"Sure." Booth said, still unable to wipe the smile from his face.

Rebecca smiled, knowingly, "So." She said, "How's Doctor Brennan?" she asked mischievously.

Booth raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, attempting to read her thoughts, "She's fine. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." She said laughing.

"Uh huh. Parker, why don't you take the car inside and play while me a mommy talk."

Parker nodded and grabbed the car emphatically and ran into the house.

"Be careful with it Park. It's special to Daddy."

"OKAY!" Parker yelled from inside the house.

Booth turned back to Rebecca and stood up, crossing his arms defensively.

"I saw her car leaving your development on the way out. Then I see you outside in the cold playing with a toy car and reading a note with a huge smile on your face. I'm not blind, Seeley."

Booth laughed, "I know."

Rebecca's sly smile turned to a genuine one, "I'm really happy for you."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Rebecca. That means a lot."


	7. Aside with Parker

**Short, but fluffy. The next one... ohhh boy... hehehe...**

* * *

It was just about bedtime in the Booth household. Mini-Booth was tucked into bed attentively listening to his fathers voice with his eyes attempting to close on him. His father was reading to him out of a new book he had bought at the local book store with versions of Aesop's fables. Just as he finished up the story, he realized that he hadn't yet spoken to his son about his new relationship with Brennan.

Booth gently shook his son's shoulder, "Hey buddy, you can't go to sleep just yet. I need to talk to you for a minute." Booth said in a half whisper.

Parker's eyes opened up again revealing the tired gaze, "I'm not asleep, Dad. I'm not even tired." He said yawning out the second half of his statement.

Booth couldn't help but giggle at his son. He placed a large hand on his son's tiny shoulder, "You know I love you right?" Booth said.

"Of course, Daddy. I love you too." Parker replied.

"Well, you know Bones. She's a nice lady, you like her don't you?" Booth asked warily.

"I love Bones, Dad. You know that."

Booth sighed and smiled at his son, "Yeah, well, Bones and I are, well… she's…"

"She's your girlfriend?" Parker asked, sitting up from his bed.

"Yeah Park." Booth said surprised, "How did you know?"

Parker shrugged, "I don't know."

Booth shifted on the bed and looked his son square in the eyes, "Are you okay with that? I mean, she's going to be around a lot more, and I don't want you to feel badly about anything."

"I won't feel bad!" Parker laughed, "Bones is your family. My family."

Booth's expression turned awestruck, "What?

"Mommy has her family, grandma and grandpa, and Bones is your family."

"You know that you have my Mom and Dad too, right? Grammy and Pop-pop."

"Yeah I know, but I never get to see them. Bones is always here. She's fun to play with and she is really nice to you and loves you."

Booth smiled at his son and mussed his hair, "Yeah. I love her too, Park."

"I know that." Parker smiled.

"Just like I love you!" Booth said, then covering Parker's face in a seemingly never ending array of kisses.

Parker giggled and was trying to wriggle free from his father's grasp, "Ah! Stop it, Dad!" he screamed in between giggles.

Booth's head flew back in wild uninterrupted laughter. He looked down at his son, "Okay, buddy. It's time for sleep."

Parker nodded and scooted himself underneath the covers more. Booth stood and walked over to the door frame waiting for his son to settle in the bed. Just for reassurance he asked, "So, you're really okay with Bones being part of our family?"

Parker looked up at his father and nodded, "She makes you happy, like today on the front porch. That makes me happy."

Booth smiled, "Thanks Parker." He said, then flicking off the lights and grabbing the door handle, "Night, night."

"Night, Dad."

Booth padded down the hallway with a smile on his face and love in his heart.


	8. Round 6

**Been a day or two since I updated. Figured I'd throw you all a bone(s). I crack myself up! Anyway, let me know what you think as usual. **

* * *

"So," Angela said sliding into her chair across from Brennan. They were out at lunch together at the diner and Angela was preparing to grill Brennan on all of the details that she had left out of her prior explanation of the newly romanced partners, "How did he like the model car?"

"I don't know." Brennan said, handing the waitress back the menu and asking for her usual.

Angela handed the waitress her menu as well and asked for a cup of coffee and a BLT, "What do you mean you don't know? You didn't stick around to watch him open it?"

"The premise of this game is that we exchange these gifts in a non engaging manner. Then we leave it with the recipient and do not take part in their reaction to it. I would have been cheating had I stayed to watch."

Angela shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Is anyone actually keeping score?"

Brennan thought pensively for a moment, "I don't actually know. I should ask Booth about that."

Angela laughed at her best friend's naivety, "Did you add that part at the end of your note?"

Brennan looked up at her and smiled, "Yes. Why?"

Angela rolled her eyes again, "Because Bren, the man writes you poetry with his gifts and you return his messages with a post scriptum that sounds more like an inter-departmental memo."

"Booth knows that I'm not good at expressing my feelings. He will appreciate the effort on my part and be happy to know that I at least tried."

Angela nodded, "Okay. I can accept that logic."

"Thank you." Brennan said, slightly smug.

Angela sat back in her chair as the waitress came over and set their food down in front of them. With a word of thanks, Angela picked up a French fry and shoved it in her mouth, "So how are things going otherwise?"

Brennan took a sip of her coffee, "I don't know Ange. It's been over a month and we haven't even slept in the same bed together."

Angela laughed and then leaned toward her, "You don't mean that you two haven't…"

Brennan nodded, "That is exactly what I mean."

"Wow…" Angela leaning back in shock.

"What if I'm reading the signals wrong. What if he doesn't want me?"

"What man sends a woman tokens of love and romantic poetry that expresses his feelings for her if he didn't want her? It's _illogical_, Bren." She said, only lightly teasing her.

Brennan laughed, "I guess you're right. I just don't understand these men who claim to love me and refuse to sleep with me."

"Booth wants to sleep with you, Sweetie."

"How do you know?"

Angela laughed, "Do you know how many times I have witnessed Booth strategically standing behind a large object or conveniently holding a newspaper or case file in front of his… region… after looking at you for an extended period of time. That's how I new that he wanted you, I put the love pieces together later on."

Brennan laughed, "Well at least I know it's not a compensation or function issue."

Angela returned her laughter, "Sully was a gentleman, but Booth, he's the gentleman's gentleman. He is straight out of a black and white movie and he is also the kind of guy that little girls dream of falling in love with one day. You should be patient with him, he is after all just trying to make sure that you're okay with the shift in the relationship. There really isn't any going back after the whole consummation part."

Brennan nodded, "I guess you're right."

* * *

Angela and Brennan returned to the Jeffersonian, running a little later than normal because of their girl talk. Brennan moved toward her office in no rush. Although she loved her work, she now realized that it wasn't the most important thing to her anymore. Granted, this thought alone made her feel guilty merely because the work she did, especially the cases involving the FBI were extremely important.

She turned the corner into her office and found a large box sitting in the middle of her floor blocking her access to her desk. She smiled and threw her belongings onto her couch before examining the box.

On top, it had a sticker surprisingly similar to the one she had put on Booth's latest present, only this one said her name on it. She gently nudged the box over so that she could access her desk and grab a box cutter out of her top drawer and slit open the top. It was filled with news paper.

She gently began removing the paper and came to find a keychain with a skull decorating it. She smiled and resumed digging. The next thing she came across was a menu from the diner which she laughed at and placed on her desk along side the keychain. Tossing the newspaper out of the box now, she came upon a plastic piggy bank with a note taped on it reading, "Jasper Junior?" Her laughter now louder than predicted echoing out of her office and into the medico legal lab hallways.

Staff members slowed as they reached her doorway, finding it unbelievable that Doctor Brennan, commonly known as the cold heartless… well, you get the picture, was actually capable of laughter. Angela, who had been ascending the stairs of the platform, immediately redirected her path toward the pleasantly emanating sound.

She walked into the office, giving the evil eye to the passerbyers who were gawking at the doctor, turned to find her best friend in a state of blissful happiness, digging into a box with her floor littered in newspaper. She knew that it must be a present from Booth, or a retaliation of love, as Brennan would put it.

Smiling at her friend's happiness, she began cleaning up the newspaper that was scattered around the floor. Picking up the first piece, she noticed something oddly familiar about it. She immediately picked up another one, noticing the same thing. She stopped and turned to Brennan who was now pulling a ceramic statue of a horse out of the box, and although Angela didn't know the significance, Brennan beamed at the sight of it.

"Sweetie." Angela said, still looking at the newspapers, "You didn't happen to notice these, did you?"

Brennan turned to Angela, having not realized that she had entered her office, "Huh? Oh, uh, notice what?"

Angela lifted the newspaper and showed it to Brennan, "These newspapers are the pages that talk about the cases that you and Booth have solved in the past three years."

Brennan lightly stamped her foot on the ground and put the horse carefully on her desk, "Ange!" she said, trying to hold back the tears.

Angela tilted her head to the side and looked awestruck by her best friend, "He is such a romantic, Bren!" Brennan placed her hands on her face, trying to cool the blush that had arisen there. Angela walked over to the edge of the box and looked down into it, "What else is in here?"

"I don't think that there is anything else. I'm almost at the bottom."

Angela looked at Brennan with a twinkle in her eye, "I don't believe it, come on, let's empty this thing out.

They both reached into the box, having trouble getting the pieces of news paper at the bottom. They finally cleared it out and Angela tipped the box over and crawled inside.

"IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE?" Brennan called as though Angela were at the other side of a very long and dark cave.

Angela back out of the box and sat up on her heels, "JUST THIS!" Angela unnecessarily yelled back at her.

Brennan looked at the object that Angela held in her hand. It was a small black velveteen box with a note taped to the underside. Brennan's eyes grew wide at the sight of it and Angela stood up beside her.

"It's too big to be a ring box, sweetie. You can put your panic face away now." Angela laughed.

Brennan looked up at her, no more at ease at her words and took the box carefully. She opened up the lid and found a necklace. Brennan put the box on her desk and pulled out the necklace, dangling it from her fingers to get a better view of it.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

Brennan looked behind her at Angela and then turned back to the necklace, studying it further, "It's a pendant. It looks Egyptian in origin."

Angela reached around her friend and took the pendant in her hand, rubbing her thumb over the lettering, "Do you know what it means?"

Brennan shook her head, "I have no idea, but I can find out rather easily." She handed the necklace to Angela and turned her back to her lifting her hair so that Angela could place the necklace around her neck. When the necklace was secure she sat down at her desk and removed the note from the bottom.

She looked up at Angela who gave her a reassuring nod and opened up the folded piece of paper:

_No fancy poetry this time around. _

_You know I would marry you in a heartbeat, and I know that you don't believe in marriage. So I propose to not propose. In place of that "archaic ritual", I want you to have this necklace. It's authentic Egyptian and it's inscription means "Eternal Love". _

_I am aware that neither of us will live for eternity, but if I could live forever with you by my side; that is another thing I would do in a heartbeat. _

Brennan gasped. Angela knelt by her side.

"Sweetie, what did it say?" There was a hint of excitement lurking in Angela's eyes.

"I have to go." Brennan said, abruptly standing up from her chair and dropping the note on her desk.

"What!" Angela exclaimed standing up to calm Brennan.

Brennan was flustered. Angela had rarely, if ever seen Brennan so wound up. She was attempting to intercept Brennan but failing miserably. Brennan was turning in circles trying to remember where she had left her jacket and purse when she came in.

Her right hand slapped her forehead, trying to bring some sort of rational thought to her brain, but was having a hard time. Her feet was sloshing the newspapers around on the floor as she took unidirectional steps around the middle of her office. She finally spotted her jacket and purse on the couch and quickly made her way over to them.

"Sweetie!" Angela yelled, trying to bring her friend out of introspectiveness, "What is going on?'

Brennan looked in Angela's direction, but looked straight through her, "I have to get out of here. Tell Cam I'm taking the afternoon off."

Angela tensed, she thoroughly concerned over her friend's reaction, "What am I supposed to tell her?"

Brennan shook her head and fumbled for her keys, "Um…" she said, dropping the keys on the ground and quickly leaning over to retrieve them. Her hand made it to her forehead again and she closed her eyes, "Tell her I'm sick. Anything."

Brennan quickly exited her office, leaving a worried and confused Angela to clean up the mess. Angela knew that Brennan's retreat from the Jeffersonian was bad enough; she just hoped she wasn't retreating from her happiness as well.


	9. Intervention

**Only one more left!! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Booth sat in his office thinking about Brennan and her gift. He had gone to the Jeffersonian during lunchtime after Angela had texted him that they were securely out of the building. He could wait to hear from Angela what Brennan's reaction was to the gift and what she had said. Despite Angela's invasive questions, he refused to let her in on the surprise, not only because it was private but also because he knew that Angela would most likely drop hints as to what was coming. His peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a heavy set of footsteps making their way towards his office.

Brennan rushed into his office looking flustered, "You win." she said louder than necessary.

Booth hopped out of his chair when she stormed in, confused about whether the gift made her angry or happy, "I win?" he replied cautiously, then seeing the necklace swinging from her neck. He smiled.

"Marry me!" She blurted out, then immediately smacking her hands over her mouth.

"But…" Booth said taking in a long breath of reassurance, "you think marriage is archaic and antiquated." He said adjusting his belt buckle. He was excited by her outburst and was unable to hide his true feelings in his voice and on his face.

Brennan, still death gripping her mouth nodded her head in agreement.

"And you also say that you don't need a piece of paper to prove that you love someone." He said placing his hands on his hips. She nodded again and this time she let her hand fall to her side.

Booth shifted on his feet and thought for a moment, "Did you really mean it or was it some kind of visceral reaction?"

Brennan stomped her foot on the floor and balled her fists, "Just say yes already before I change my mind! Damn it! You are so infuriating!"

Booth jogged around the side of his desk and pulled her into his arms, "Yes, of course!" he said. He kissed her on the cheek and she turned her head and caught his lips with her own.

He placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her in closer and lifting her off the ground. She placed her hands around the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

A crowd had begun to form outside of his office. They were gawking at the sight that all of them (some of whom had made high stakes bets on it) believed would never happen. And more than anything, they were surprised to see the good doctor wrap her legs around Booth's torso.

Booth, with an ecstatic Brennan wrapped around him, exited his office. On his way out he realized the scene that they had caused and was shocked to find the shocked faces of his fellow agents but also the shocked face of Director Cullen.

Booth panicked for a moment but then calmed. He planted a kiss on Brennan's forehead and the two stared at the Director for a moment before Booth spoke.

"Sir, if you don't mind, my _fiancé _and I are going to take the rest of the afternoon off."

At the word 'fiancé' all of the Agent's looked stunned and then completely elated by the news. A smile broke out on Cullen's face and he clapped the Agent on the back.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I will be expecting an invitation in the mail." He said, then turning to Brennan specifically, "I assume then that it was you that sent what is now known as the 'Pie of Dreams' to the Hoover building?"

Brennan blushed and slid back down to the ground and steadily onto her feet, "Yes sir."

Cullen shook his head, "I can only hope that in place of a wedding cake, you have a wedding pie like that one."

Brennan laughed and looked at Booth, "I don't think it would be appropriate to do anything else."

With that, the Agent and the Doctor left the Hoover building and spent the rest of the day in each other's arms.


	10. Winner Takes All

**Sorry it took so long to get this to you. I was stuck in an Angel whirlpool and couldn't get out! haha**

**This is the last chapter so... ENJOY!**

* * *

A year later things were running smoothly in the Booth and Brennan relationship. Better than smooth really, for all intents and purposes, it was rather perfect. They had their share of arguments and fights, but they knew each other well enough to know that it wouldn't last because they were now a dependant unit, as much as Brennan hated to admit it. Even after having an argument they would sleep in each others arms because they didn't know how to sleep alone anymore and quite honestly, any issue that they had seemed almost irrelevant in comparison to spending a night alone.

Call it what you want, the newness of being in a relationship or the novelty of being in love beyond comprehensible thought, things were going magnificently and since their honeymoon which was spent in Ireland, neither of them could imagine what their lives could have been like had they never met, or worse had something happened to make them hate each other.

On this morning, Booth woke up by himself in bed. It was almost eight o'clock and he could smell coffee wafting into the bedroom from the kitchen. He smiled and rolled out of bed and putting on a pair of shorts before lazily making his way down to the kitchen. The light was on but the room was empty. He stood still listening for sounds and realized that the house was empty.

He looked around the kitchen and saw a note on the kitchen table. He walked over to it and held it up to read it.

_I went to work early this morning. Made some coffee and left the burner on for you. I put something in the living room for you._

_I love you,_

_Your Bones._

Booth smiled at the note and walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. He couldn't comprehend it. How had he gotten so lucky? How, after everything he did in his life, could God give him the most precious gift he had ever received? He took a sip of the black coffee, clearing out his lungs and then turned to the fridge to take out some milk and pour some in the mug. He placed the carton back in the fridge and kicked the door shut with his foot and stirring up the coffee. He licked the spoon and threw it into the sink and took another sip.

He was thankful everyday and he prayed every day to let this continue forever. He and Brennan were compatible in every way and as ridiculous as it sounded they completed each other in some crazy way that he figured could only mean that not only did God exist, but he had been planning this from the beginning. He made his way out into the living room and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

In the middle of the coffee table lay two small boxes. Both looked about the size of a bracelet box, but he assumed that that couldn't be what either of them was because Booth didn't wear jewelry and Brennan knew that. The boxes were numbered. He picked up the first one and opened the top. Inside was a Cuban cigar. He immediately laughed because he could now technically arrest his wife. He studied the cigar and then placed it back in the box, curious as to what the meaning of the it was.

He picked up the second box and opened the lid to find a positive pregnancy test inside. His jaw slackened and he looked at the symbol again to make sure he was seeing it right. He closed his eyes and them opened them to confirm that, no, he wasn't hallucinating and yes, the test was indeed real. He jumped off the couch, placing the test gently down on the coffee table and ran into the bedroom to change.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance Brennan was on the platform smiling to herself. She knew that such behavior would get her in trouble with Angela, but she couldn't help herself. All she had to do was wait until Booth knew and then Angela was allowed in on the secret.

She could feel her friend staring at her from the other side of the platform attempting to hone into some detail of her friends mood without actually asking her what was up. Angela slowly made her way to her friend and leaned in.

Brennan cut her off, "I can't tell you yet, but I promise you will know by the end of the day." She said meeting Angela's eyes.

"You're getting good at reading people, sweetie!" Angela said shocked at her friend's accuracy and proud of her accomplishment.

Brennan laughed and then put the tools down on the metal gurney and walking off the platform toward her office. She had almost reached the door when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her torso and a familiar pair of lips on her neck. She immediately smiled and turned to face her husband and wrap her arms around his neck. Before she could even say anything his lips were on hers.

He gently pulled away from her and she almost melted at the tears that were gracing his eyes, "I thought you didn't want children." He said quietly.

"I've changed in so many ways since I met you." She said stroking his cheek, "I don't know how I waited so long to make the decision but I will never ever regret making a baby with you."

He smiled, "I thought you were on the pill."

"I stopped taking it three months ago." She smiled.

He smiled as well and then kissed her again, "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You know that?"

Brennan let a laugh escape her lips and Booth thought he could die a happy man just hearing it, "Eh… I've been told." He scooped her up in his arms kissed her and spun her around. Setting her feet back on the floor he pulled his lips away from hers and rested his forehead on her own, "So, early lunch?" Booth asked.

Brennan moaned, "I've had a lot of work piling up from our early lunches."

"Oh, come on Bones, live a little." He said giving her his infamous charm smile.

"Ugh, fine you win!" Brennan said overdramatically pulling away from him. She turned to her office and walked inside to retrieve her things.

"Yeah," he said following behind her and chuckling to himself. She shrugged on her coat and smiled at him. He leaned against the doorframe; his heart was fiercely beating in his chest as he took in the awe inspiring sight of this woman. His gaiety calmed into a small contentment as she moved toward him, "I did win."

**THE END**


End file.
